Erwin viste a la moda
by ESLAEJ
Summary: Eren Jaeger vive en New York y tiene una meta en particular: Ser periodista. Una divertida y romántica comedia basada en la novela: "The Devil Wears Prada". Denle una oportunidad :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretenimiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Ereri. Erwin autoritario.**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

Me levanté a las 6 de la mañana y me duché. Limpié el vidrio de mi baño para verme y comencé a lavarme los dientes y escupí en el lavabo el resto de pasta de dientes que quedaba en mi boca.

Fui a mi cajón de ropa interior y escogí unos bóxers simples y sin mucho chiste, después me puse una playera de manga larga color morado con cuello y rayas blancas, un pantalón negro junto con unos zapatos del mismo color y por el clima frío que daba en mi ciudad escogí un saco de color café caqui, después medio arreglé mi pelo para después abrir mi agenda y ver la cita a la cual tengo que asistir hoy y que por cierto me tiene muy nervioso: "Recursos humanos en Kenny Clark a las 8am." Mientras tomaba mi café y ordenaba los documentos que necesito para la entrevista.

-Oye Levi, ya me voy amor, deséame suerte- le dije a mi novio mientras le di un beso en los labios.

-Buena suerte Eren.

Salí de los apartamentos con mi portafolio en mano y caminé al sentir el frío de New York recorriéndome los huesos, abrigándome más con una bufanda color café con puntos blanco y unos guantes café obscuro.

Pasé a una panadería que hizo que me calentara un poco por el hecho de que el pan estaba recién hecho y pedí un pan de cebolla para comer en el camino.

Caminé hasta llegar a la entrada del mediterráneo y bajar las escaleras para tomar el metro y durante el camino terminé mi delicioso pan de cebolla.

Llegué a que hacía que me muriera de nervios, la contemplé unos segundos de arriba hacia abajo y entré con pasos decididos. Una chica me chocó en el hombro y la miré también de arriba hacia abajo, "Wow… que elegante se ve" pensé, pero después seguí caminando hasta que llegué a una pequeña recepción.

-disculpe, soy Eren Jaeger y vengo a las instalaciones de la revista… "Rose."

-Mmmm… sí, claro. Adelante joven- la chica de ojos negros y pelo también negro con unas colitas de cada lado me quiñó un ojo y me dejó pasar.

Tomé el elevador y al llegar al piso indicado suspiré; ya sin el abrigo puesto y avancé hasta llegar a una gran recepción color blanco.

-hola, amm tengo una cita con Jean Kristein.

-sí, espere un segundo…

-¿Eren Jaeger?- me llamó un chico alto de cabello café claro y ojos cafés, vestido elegantemente.

-Sí—respondí

-Genial—sonrió de manera ¿sarcástica?—Recursos humanos sí que tiene un gran sentido del humor haha, sígueme—bajó la sonrisa, se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

-amm… he he—le sonreí a la recepcionista y seguí al chico.

-bien, soy la primera asistente de Erwin ya que ascendieron al primero.

-¿lo estas supliendo?

-eso intento, Erwin despidió a los últimos dos chicos en unas pocas semanas, necesitamos a alguien que pueda sobrevivir aquí ¿entiendes?

-sí, claro ¿quién es Erwin?

-Ay por Dios, voy a fingir que no preguntaste eso. Es el jefe de redacción de "Rose" sin mencionar que es una leyenda, trabaja con él un año y podrás obtener empleo en cualquier revista que quieras. Un millón de chicas matarían por este empleo—dijo mientras abría una puerta hecha de vidrio.

-¡ahh! Eso es fabuloso me alegro de que me haya tomado en cuenta.

-haha, Eren "Rose" es una revista de modas, por lo tanto estar interesado en la moda es crucial.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que la moda no me interesa?—dije un poco molesto.

-Mmmm—dijo mientras me veía de arriba hacia abajo hasta que su celular sonó y lo miró con preocupación- ¡Ay por Dios no, no, no!—gritó mientras corría.

-¿Pasa algo malo?—dije con preocupación mientras veía como Jean llamaba a alguien y dijo—Avisa a todos que ya llegó.

-Ah, se supone que llegaría hasta las 9-dijo una mujer castaña con cola de caballo, lentes y también vestida elegantemente

-Su chofer acaba de mandar un mensaje, su dermatóloga rompió su mascarilla, ¡Dios, que gente!—dijo Jean mientras arreglaba su pelo.

-Fiu—chifló la chica de lentes-¿Quién es?—dijo señalándome

-Hanji, a él ni lo menciones—contestó Jean con un ademán en el aire.

Hanji se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta por la que yo había entrado minutos antes y gritó-¡Muy bien, oigan todos prepárense!

De la nada todos comenzaron a correr ya algunos hasta gritar, y yo solo escuché que Hanji dijo:

-¿Alguien comió pan de cebolla?—haciendo una cara de asco.

-ah, ah—respiré hacia mi mano para oler mi propio aliento.

Jean corrió a la cocina que estaba en la oficina y tomó un vaso, agua y la puso en el escritorio principal. Todos corrían, algunas se maquillaban, otros recogían el piso, otros recogían escritorios "¿Qué les pasa?" pensé.

Vi que Jean corrió a otro lado y desapareció

*Jean y Erwin hablan en esta parte*

-¡Muévete!—le grité a una chica que me estorbaba

-No entiendo porque es tan difícil confirmar una cita—escuché que dijo mi jefe Erwin mientras yo me ponía a su lado para caminar con él.

-Lo siento mucho Erwin lo confirmé anoche y…

-Los detalles de tu incompetencia no me interesan, dile a Nile que las fotos que envió para el modelaje brasileño no me gustó, le pedí una chica limpia y atlética y me envió una sucia y gorda, di que "si" a la fiesta de Reiner Braun y que el chofer me recoja a las 9:30 y me deje a las 9:45, llama a Rico de "Sina" que no quiero el Decot, quiero las tartas rellenas, recuérdale a mi ex esposo que la conferencia de padres y maestros es esta noche, pídele a mi esposo que me vea en el lugar que fui con Hannes, escucha bien Jean, dile a Hanji que las fotografías de las modelos están realmente horribles—vi que el hombre rubio y alto ponía su portafolio negro y su saco en los papeles que estaban en manos de Jean- ¿acaso es imposible encontrar algo lindo para paracaidistas femeninas?-continuó

-No—respondió Jean

-¿Acaso estoy pidiendo imposibles?—preguntó—No tanto—se contestó el solo—Tengo que ver lo que tiene Hanji para la portada de Winett, me pregunto si ya perdió algo de peso—Jean se puso enfrente de mí, como ¿escondiéndome?

-¿Quién es él?—preguntó el rubio para después de verme darse la vuelta a su oficina

-Nadie Erwin—respondió Jean—bueno… Recursos Humanos lo envió para el puesto de asistente y lo estuve entrevistando un momento pero haha está perdido.

-Debo hacerlo yo mismo porque los últimos que me enviaste eran inadecuados, así que hazlo pasar—dijo sentándose—Es todo.

-Mhm… claro—contestó Jean dándose media vuelta hasta llegar hasta mi escritorio y decir—Quiere verte.

-Umm… claro—le contesté con una sonrisa para después tomar mi portafolio y con pasos decididos caminé hasta que Jean tomó mi portafolio café y dijo:

-¡Por Dios! Que no vea esto por favor—dijo aventando mi portafolio abajo del escritorio.-¡Oye!—le reclamé

-¡Ya entra!

-Aghh—me di la media vuelta y contemplé la oficina del jefe Erwin.

Erwin me volteó a ver para después decirme-

-¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, acabo de graduarme de la universidad "María"

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?—dijo mientras limpiaba sus lentes que anteriormente había sacado de un cajón al costado de su escritorio.

-Pensé que podría hacer un buen trabajo como asistente—El jefe Erwin nunca me quitó los ojos de encima mientras cerraba y abría cajones-y…-continué—Vine a New York para ser periodista y envié algunas cartas y me llamó Kenny Clark y Recursos Humanos.

-¿Ajá?

-Y era esto o automovilismo.

-¿Y lees Rose?

-Mmmm… no-contesté apenado.

-¿Y antes de esto nunca habías escuchado hablar de mí?

-N-no…

-Y no tienes estilo ni sentido de la moda.

-Mmmm… bueno haha, eso depende de lo que usted…

-No, no. No te lo pregunté—dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo.

-Umm… fui jefa de refacción en la universidad, también emm, gané el campeonato de periodistas universitarios en—noté que el jefe Erwin hizo un ademan con todos sus dedos para después decir:

-Es todo.

-¿Mmmm?

-Ha…- me di la media vuelta para después decir.

-Ya sé, bien. Tiene razón, no encajo aquí, no soy flaco ni glamoroso, y no se mucho de la moda, pero soy listo y aprendo rápido y trabajo duro—

-Y traje las muestras que me pediste Erwin—llegó Hanji interrumpiéndome—pero el problema es que con este gran vestido emplumado luce como si estuviera actuando en el "golden noket"

-Gracias por su…tiempo—dije para después darme la vuelta y salir de ahí.

-¿Quién es ese chico tan feo? ¿Hubo un antes y un después del que no estuve enterada?

Regresé a la recepción de donde entré y di mi boleto de entrada para después arreglar un poco mi cabello, con el ánimo por los suelos y una gran cara larga para después escuchar…

-¡Eren!—gritó Jean haciéndome una seña de que volviera adentro.

 **¡Ohhh! Este capítulo me tomó todo el día y tuve que poner mucha atención a los diálogos de la película.**

 **Sí, Erwin es Miranda Presly, Eren es Andy Sacks y Levi es el novio de Andy haha xD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho y por supuesto que las haya entretenido!**

 **Actualizo el miércoles, creo haha.**

 **Dejen un revieeew! ;v**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3***

 **ESLAEJ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entreteimiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Ereri. Erwin Autoritario**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

-¿Conseguiste un empleo en una revista de modas?—me preguntó mi novio Levi con impresión vestido con su traje de chef

-Sí, Levi.

-¿Qué fue una entrevista por teléfono?

-¡Auch Levi! No seas tonto —me quejé por su comentario, escuchando las risas de mis amigos.

-Erwin Smith es conocido por ser impredecible—dijo Armin haciendo una seña con sus manos

-Espera, ¿por qué tu sabes de él y yo no?—pregunté a mi amigo

-Emmm en realidad soy gay

Hice cara de impresión mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

-¡Ah eso explica muchas cosas!—dijo con compresión mi amiga Sasha

-En serio, Erwin Smith es muy importante, un millón de chicos matarían por ese empleo

-Sí, genial pero no soy uno de ellos—vi como Levi sonrió por mi comentario

-Eren, tienes que empezar en un lugar—hice una expresión de comprensión—Mira el lugar donde Levi trabaja—Sasha volteó a ver a mi novio—oye por Dios ¿servilletas de papel? ¿Qué es esto?

-Sí, Sasha trabaja en una galería haciendo… ¿Qué es lo que haces?—dijo Levi haciendo un ademán con la mano

-Oh, yo tengo suerte, tengo mi empleo soñado—dijo mi amigo Armin en tono satisfecho

-¡Eres analista de inversiones!—dijimos Levi y yo entre risas tomados de la mano

-Tienen razón mi empleo apesta—dijo Armin tapándose los ojos

-¡Oh haha!

-De hecho es muy aburrido—continuó

-Respira, bebe algo—Sasha le sirvió un poco más de vino

-Está bien, beberé algo

-¡Ahh!

-Bien, quiero proponer un brindis—dije levantando mi copa al igual que mis amigos—Por los empleos bien pagados

-Por los empleos bien pagados—dijeron mis amigos y mi novio al unisono

-Oh Levi, deberías ver como se visten los chicos "Rose"—le dije a mi novio mientras lo tomaba de la mano y caminábamos a casa—no tengo nada que ponerme para trabajar

-Dios, estarás contestando teléfonos y llevando café, ¿necesitas un traje para eso?

-hehe, debería hacerlo—dije volteando a ver a Levi.

-Ah bueno, yo creo que luces lindo todo el tiempo

-¡Awww! Eres un mentiroso—empecé a acercarme a Levi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, contagiando mi gesto

Besé a Levi pasando mis brazos por su cuello y el rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Oye

-¿Sí?

-Vamos a casa a hacer algo que no requiere ropa—dijo Levi con un tono pícaro

-¿En serio?—respondí con el mismo tono pícaro

* * *

Mi teléfono sonó a las 6:15am y yo seguía dormido, me levanté a duras penas y contesté el teléfono con los ojos cerrados y el pelo desordenado

-¿Hola?

-Eren, Erwin eliminó la historia de la chaqueta de otoño para septiembre y pidió las fotografías de Sedona, necesito que vengas a la oficina ahora mismo—hice una cara de total confusión y seguí escuchando—y también trae su café

¿Ahora?—pregunté

-Toma una pluma y anota esto—Jean continuó—dos sin espuma y leche descremada, bien cargado y tres cafés colados para agregarles crema. Que estén calientes, ¡muy calientes!

Levi me volteó a ver y yo a él con preocupación y cansancio.

* * *

Sonó mi celular en pleno camino, traía los cafés en mano y mi bolsa y con trabajo tomé el celular y contesté

-¿Hola?

-¡¿Dónde estás!?—gritó Jean por el teléfono

-¡Oh, estoy muy cerca!-grité y colgué el teléfono con dificultad, y el café casi se me cae.

LINEA

-¿Hay alguna razón por la que mi café no está aquí?—miré a mi jefe con preocupación- ¿Ya se murió o qué?—terminó la frase y se dio media vuelta regresando a su oficina

-No Erwin—le contesté a mi jefe y tomé el teléfono para llamar al estúpido de Eren que no llegaba, hasta que lo vi entrando por la puerta de cristal cargado de cosas y me levanté de mi silla para quitarle el café.

-Espero que sepas que este es un trabajo muy difícil para el cual no sirves—vi como su sonrisa bajó—y si fallas voy a perder la cabeza. Ahora cuelga eso—vi su abrigo—y no lo dejes por ahí

Corrí al armario siguiendo con la mirada a Jean que corría con Erwin. Cerré la puerta del armario, dejé mi bolso en mi silla y me senté

-De acuerdo, ahora tú y yo tenemos que contestar los teléfonos y deben ser contestados cada vez que suenen, si suena y entra al buzón Erwin se molestará. Si no estoy aquí, Eren, ¡Eren! Te amarras al escritorio.

-Bien, pero si yo tengo..,

-¿Qué? No, una vez un asistente dejó el escritorio porque se cortó con un abre-cartas—Jean hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia mientras yo lo veía impresionado—Erwin no recibió una llamada de Carl justo antes de que arribara a su vuelo de 17 horas a Australia. Ahora él trabaja en tele-guía—dijo con un tono de burla mientras tocaba mi hombro.

-He he, estar siempre en el escritorio, entiendo—contesté con miedo.

El teléfono sonó y vi a Jean para saber quién iba a contestar la llamada, y después vi como él levantó la bocina

-Oficina de Erwin Smith—hizo una pausa—no está disponible—dijo volteando a la computadora mientras tecleaba cosas-¿Quién es? Sí le diré que llamó—bajó la bocina y terminó de escribir—una más.

Memoricé las palabras que dijo y las practiqué mentalmente

-Recuerda Eren, tu y yo tenemos trabajos diferentes—lo volteé a ver dejando los papeles que estaba hojeando—Tu traes el café haha—se levantó de su silla y fue a la impresora—y haces mandados, yo me encargo de su itinerario, citas, gastos y lo más importante… Yo iré con él a París en la semana de la moda de otoño, tengo que vestir a la moda, iré a fiestas y espectáculos y conoceré a los diseñadores. Es divino—la miré con desinterés y con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bien, ahora quédate aquí. Voy al departamento de arte a entregarles el libro.

-¿El libro?—pregunté a Jean con confusión

-Este es el libro—contestó enseñándome un libro con un modelo en la portada—y es un previo de lo que llevará la portada—moví un poco mi cabello para ponerle atención—lo dejamos en el departamento de Erwin cada noche y lo regresa en la mañana con sus anotaciones. Escucha—dijo Jean moviendo su pelo y volteando a la oficina de Erwin para que nadie escuchara—el segundo asistente debería de hacerlo pero Erwin es muy delicado, no le gustan los extraños en su casa hasta que el decida que no eres un lunático—suspiró—querido, yo también tuve que esperar por el libro. Intercambiamos sonrisas falsas y se fue.

¡El teléfono sonó justo cuando Jean estaba yéndose!

-¿Jean que hago?—le grité con preocupación

-Arréglatelas—y sin más me dejó solo

El teléfono seguía sonando, miré al techo y suspiré decidido.

-Hola, oficina del señor Smith—contesté rápido e inseguro- ¡oh cierto! Oficina de Erwin Smith—no pude contener una cara de preocupación y me reprendí mentalmente—Emmm está en una junta—dije tomando un post-it color azul-¿Quiere dejar un mensaje?—ajá—dije tomando una pluma para comenzar a anotar—Umm bien, ¿puede deletrear "Gabbana"?—Hasta que ya no escuché sonido al otro lado de la línea…

-Yo creo que no.

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo :3**

 **Actualizo el viernes, creo haha.**

 **Dejen un revieeew! :v**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3***

 **ESLAEJ.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretenimiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Ereri. Erwin autoritario.**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfuten *3***

* * *

Después de terminar la llamada y bajar la bocina, Hanji se me acercó con un par de zapatos muy lujosos

-Creo que eres ocho y medio.

-Ammm, eres muy amable, pero—los tomé de sus manos extendidas- no los necesito, Erwin me contrató sabe cómo me visto

-Oh ¿y tú?

Le sonreí y extendí mis brazos para regresarle los zapatos y al no ver respuesta los dejé en mi escritorio

-Jean—moví unos papeles y escuché que mi jefe Erwin llamaba otra vez a mi compañero-¡Jean!—me asomé a ver si Jean venía pero no logré verlo

-Te habla a ti—me dijo Hanji viendo unos papeles

Me paré de inmediato y fui casi corriendo la oficina de mi jefe (que realmente no queda lejos de mi escritorio) y lo vi vestido elegantemente como siempre, y con algunas otras personas.

-Sí, acabamos de cortar la tela y acabamos de notar que el hilo debería ir con la…

-Eso no fue lo que pedí, ¿acaso no fui claro?—vi como mi jefe me volteaba a ver con cierta molestia—ah por fin llegas Jean, ¿cuántas veces tengo que gritar tu nombre?

-En realidad soy Eren Jaeger—vi como las personas que están con mi jefe Y MI JEFE me vieron de manera extraña—Pero todos me dicen Eren.

Vi que mi jefe se comenzó a reír mientras los demás me seguían viendo de manera aún extraña—Necesito de diez a quince pantalones de Calvin Klein—asentí

-¿Qué clase de pantalones quiere?—pregunté

-Por favor molesta a alguien más con tus preguntas—me asusté un poco por la respuesta de mi jefe—cerciórate de que tengamos a Pierre cincuenta y nueve a las 8am mañana—bajé un poco la mirada—haz que Isabel me muestre los cardapachos que Nick está haciendo en el pony—"¿pony?" pensé mientras balbuceaba inconscientemente—y luego dile a Keith que aceptaré a Hitch si Nifa no está disponible—dijo mientras movía la cabeza en desaprobación-¿Confirmó Dita Ness?-

-¿D-Dieta Ness?—pregunté mientras tartamudeaba un poco

-Dita Ness—me corrigió—Llámalo por teléfono—dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia mi escritorio

-Oh, sí, emm… bien—mierda, volví a tartamudear, me di la vuelta para ir a mi escritorio cuando escuché a mi jefe de nuevo

-Y Jean…

-¿Sí?—volteé a ver mi jefe y noté que me miró de arriba hacia abajo con una mirada de decepción, viendo mi suéter color azul con el cuello de mi playera salida, mis pantalones de cuadros verdes y grises, mis calcetas y tenis color negro desgastado

-Es todo—Erwin se dio media vuelta y yo salí corriendo de ahí para después tomar los zapatos elegantes que Hanji me había dado minutos antes olvidándome completamente del encargo de mi jefe.

-¿Le llamaste a Dita Ness?—gritó mi jefe desde su oficina

Reaccioné después de ponerme los zapatos a toda velocidad y me golpeé la frente por olvidadizo y comencé a buscar al tal "Dieta" en la agenda hasta que llegó Jean a salvarme.

-Ah, yo lo haré—dijo Jean con fastidio tomando el teléfono de mi escritorio—Erwin Smith lo llama—dijo Jean después de unos segundos que para mí y creo que también para Erwin fueron eternos-¡Tengo a Dita!—gritó Jean para después colgar el teléfono.

-Oye, oye, el me llamó y me preguntó acerca de "Pierre cincuenta y nueve", ammm—traté de recordar los nombres escuchando a Jean hacer un "shhh"-dijo algo de Neith, Ninfa , Hitch, alguien más—vi como Jean puso sus manos en su cintura y suspiró con molestia—y necesita pantalones Calvin Klein—dije haciendo círculos con mis manos—y amm… dijo algo sobre un pony—dije desesperado.

-¿Dijo cuáles faldas?, ¿color, textura?

-¡No, no!

-Baja la voz

-Le pregunté pero no me respondió

-¡Oye, nunca le preguntes algo a Erwin!—después bajó la mirada y suspiró—yo me encargaré, tú ve a Calvin Klein—se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia su escritorio

-¿Yo?—me atraganté con mi saliva-¿Y-Yo?

-¡Ay disculpa! ¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿Alguna convención de pantalones feos a la cual acudir?—después de decir eso Jean tomó el mouse de la computadora y comenzó a reírse.

-Amm…-me levanté y me fui después de quejarme en un susurro

* * *

El auto de Erwin me llevó hasta la avenida de la moda donde había mucha gente, hombres con maniquíes en basureros, gente caminando de aquí a allá. Al bajar del auto mi celular sonó. Era Erwin.

-¿Ya llegaste?—preguntó con algo de fastidio

-Estoy a punto de entrar, llamaré cuando—Erwin cortó la llamada y comencé a caminar a prisa, casi me atropellan por distraerme con el sonido de mi celular. Otra vez.

-¿Hola?

-Mientras estás fuera ve a Hermés por veinticinco bufandas que ordenamos para Erwin—comencé a luchar con mi bolso para sacar una libreta y anotar.

-Está bien—contesté con las rodillas inclinadas, en la lucha contra mi bolso y con el celular en la oreja siendo detenido por mi hombro

-Recoge la tarea de Petra y Auro, ah y Erwin fue a reunirse con Flagon y quiere un Starbuck cuando regrese. ¡Starbuck caliente!—y cortó la llamada.

-¿Quieres repetir eso Jean? ¿Hola?—suspiré con fastidio y entré a Calvin Klein.

* * *

Llegué a la oficina con 7 bolsas en la mano izquierda y tres abrigos en el antebrazo, cuatro cafés en la otra y con trabajo abrí la puerta de cristal.

-Agh, ¿por qué tardaste? ¡Quiero hacer pipí!-dijo Jean con desesperación, ayudándome con las bolsas.

-¿Qué? ¿No has ido a hacer pipí desde que me fui?—pregunté con irritación mientras me dirigía a mi escritorio.

-¡No! Me he aguantado todo este tiempo—contestó agachándose para dejar un bolsa en el piso.

Dejé las bolsas restantes en mi escritorio, los abrigos de Erwin en el respaldo de mi silla y los cuatro cafés en otra mesa y ví como Erwin llegó quitándose el abrigo y el portafolio para después aventarlos a mi escritorio. ¡Dios que molesto!

Jean me tronó los dedos-¡Cuelga eso, cuelga eso!

Rápidamente reaccioné y colgué el abrigo de Erwin mientras Jean recogía el portafolio de Erwin.

-Prepárate para el ensayo a las 12:30, la gente está histértica—volteé a ver a Jean con confusión—el teléfono va a sonar sin parar—me siguió diciendo Jean mientras tomaba los abrigos que traje.

-¿El ensayo? Ah, claro—contesté aún confundido

-Sí, los editores traen sus opciones para la sesión y Erwin elige. Elige todas y cada una de las prendas, los ensayos son muy importantes ¿Por qué no lo sabes?—preguntó con molestia

Fui a mi escritorio por los cafés de Erwin.

-Bien, ¿estás listo?—escuché una voz para nada conocida, supuse que era un amigo de Jean

-¡Hola, hola! Bueno me voy de aquí—dijo Jean arreglándose el pelo—Marco y yo iremos a almorzar—noté que el amigo de Jean también estaba muy bien vestido, y también noté que no dejaba de barrerme—ella es la nueva—dijo Jean señalándome—

-Hola—saludé a Marco con una sonrisa amigable.

-Te lo dije—dijo Jean mordiéndose los labios

-Ah, creí que bromeabas—dijo Marco conteniendo una carcajada

-No, era en serio—dijo Jean mordiéndose aún más los labios

Yo no quité mi sonrisa, solo moví uno de los cafés que tenía en la mano

-Tengo veinte minutos para almorzar, tu quince—La mirada de Marco comenzaba a hacerse muy molesta—cuando regrese irás

-Umm…claro—contesté

-¿Qué está usando?—preguntó Marco a carcajadas

-haha, el pantalón de su abuelo—Marco también siguió riéndose y se fueron.

* * *

Jean llegó de su almuerzo y no le dije nada, solo salí hacia la cafetería con una charola azul en las manos para mi comida y vi los platillos que había, realmente había muchas cosas, pero me decidí por la crema de elote, y del otro lado Hanji estaba sirviéndose un café

-Crema de elote, interesante elección—sonreí por su comentario- ¿Sabías que la celulitis es el principal ingrediente de esa sopa?—intercambiamos sonrisas incómodas y deje de servirse más celulitis para después tomar un pan

-¿Alguno de los chicos come algo?—pregunté con ironía

-No desde que la talla dos se convirtió en cuatro y la cero en dos—contestó tomando su charola color gris brilloso con una ensalada y el café que anteriormente se estaba sirviendo

-Umm, yo soy seis-pregunté con un gesto de pena

-Mmmm, ósea la nueva catorce—sonrió con sarcasmo

Tomé la cuchara de mi plato de celulitis y la metí a mi boca y al levantarla se cayó un poco en mi suéter azul- ¡Umm, caray!—dije mientras me limpiaba con una servilleta

-Ay no importa, estoy segura de que tienes más ropa como esa

-haha, claro, piensas que mi ropa es horrenda y lo entiendo pero no estaré en la moda para siempre, así que porqué cambiar solo por tener este empleo.

-Sí, es cierto. Por eso esta industria es multimillonaria—dijo frunciendo su ceño-¿no lo crees? La belleza interna.

Lo miré con ironía y algo incómodo solo suspiré y ella rió un poco hasta que su teléfono sonó y contestó

-¿Hola?—hizo un pausa—claro—después colgó con un poco de preocupación en su cara—Vamos, Erwin adelantó el ensayo media hora—dijo tomando mi plato de celulitis y lo tiró.

-¿Umm?—pregunté con confusión

-Y Erwin siempre llega quince minutos antes.

-¿Significa que?—pregunté restándole un poco de importancia

-Qué estás retrasada. Corre.

-¡No puede ser!—grité y le sonreí a un chico que estaba detrás de mí y corrí a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Hanji.

* * *

 **De verdad que este fanfic me está divirtiendo demasiado, me es muy gracioso tener que cambiar los "ellas" por "ellos" y a veces me golpeo la frente porque se me olvida alguna que otra cosa, ya lo habrán notado en los otros 2 capítulos.**

 **Por ahora he tenido apoyo de algunas/os de ustedes y eso me alegra mucho! :vv**

 **Domo Arigatoo~~**

 **Actualizo el lunes ;3**

 **Trataré de actualizar cada lunes, miércoles y viernes. Espero que les pueda cumplir al 100%**

 **Dejen un revieew! ;v**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3***

 **ESLAEJ.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Ereri/Riren. Erwin autoritario.**

 **Sin más cháchara, dsifruten *3***

* * *

Hanji y yo llegamos casi corriendo al elevador y nos encontramos con un hombre en el elevador, ya un poco viejo, con bigote, delgado y sin pelo.

-Señor Dot—le dijo Hanji entrando al elevador haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza

-Hanji—le contestó dejando que nos acomodáramos en el elevador

-¿Cómo va todo?—preguntó Dot

-Bien, señor. Es nuestro mejor septiembre

-Genial—hizo una breve pausa—Escuché que Erwin sacó las chaquetas de otoño y pidió las fotografías de Sedona.

Hanji asintió

-¿Cuánto me costará?

-Ahh… trecientos mil—de la impresión de la enorme cantidad de dinero no pude evitar voltear, haciéndome notar

-Las chaquetas debieron de estar horribles—contestó con humor el señor Dot—intercambiaron sonrisas, después el hombre me estiró una mano—Pixis Dot

-¡Oh!—dijimos Hanji y yo al unisono—él es Eren Jaeger, el nuevo asistente de Erwin

-Hola—dije con un poco de vergüenza

-Oh felicidades señorito—dijo caminando hacia el piso donde él tenía que ir—un millón de chicos matarían por ese empleo—dijo señalándome con felicitación para después irse.

-Adiós—le dijo Hanji con una sonrisa—presidente de Kenny Clark—me dijo—Pixis Dot—asentí con los brazos cruzados—Ya sabes lo que dicen: "hombre delgado, ego gordo.

*En esta parte Erwin narra*

En el ensayo, todo era muy confuso, había cosas repetidas y empezaba a molestarme. Un chico tomó un conjunto y se lo puso a otro, modelándolo, pero de nuevo estaba totalmente repetido.

-No, no. Vi todo esto antes—dije revisando los demás pantalones-¿Dónde están los otros pantalones?—pregunté al ver a Hanji y a Jean llegar. **Nota: recuerden que Erwin le dice "Jean" a Eren**

-Tenemos unos aquí y los demás… podría ser este—vi como un chico intentaba arreglar su error.

-No, todo esto me molesta, ¿por qué es tan difícil elaborar un ensayo decente? ¿El personal dónde estuvo?—lo interrumpí—Tuvieron horas para prepararse, todo me confunde tanto—hice una seña de molestia-¿Dónde están los promocionales?

-Amm tenemos algunas piezas de "Banana Repulic"

-No. Necesitamos más—dije mirando algunos otros pantalones y playeras—¿No es así?—dije sacando un pantalón blanco y una playera negra-¿Qué te parece?—le pregunté a Hanji

-Sí, tú me conoces. Muéstrame un pantalón de bailarín, un saco y estoy abordo

-Mmm… Pero se parece mucho a un…-le dije a Hanji para después poner el pantalón y la playera por encima del modelo

-¿A un Lo'De La Croa?—vi como Hanji se acercaba a mi arreglándose los lentes, posicionándose a mi lado—No con los accesorios adecuados.

-¿Dónde están los cinturones para esto?—pregunté para después ver como un chico corría hacia otro extremo de la oficina—Agh, ¿por qué nadie está listo?—pregunté con mucha molestia

-Aquí están—dijo el chico sacando los cinturones color negro pero con hebilla distinta de un lugar que no alcancé a ver—fue difícil, es que son tan diferentes—acaricié uno de esos cinturones para después llevarme la gran sorpresa de escuchar una risa.

-¿Qué es divertido?—le pregunté al chico de ojos turquesa, notando que todos pusieron su mirada en él.

-No, nada—contestó al notar la mirada de todos en él—es sólo que—señaló los cinturones—ambos cinturones lucen exactamente iguales para mí, pero sigo aprendiendo de todo esto.

-De… ¿todo esto?—pregunté con molestia, notando que Hanji hizo un movimiento con la cabeza con irritación. Ella sabe lo que viene—Bien, veamos. Tú crees que esto no tiene nada que ver contigo—vi como el chico se encogió—Tú, vas a tu armario—continué—y eliges ese ridículo y bizarro suéter azul—vi como tocó su suéter-porque intentas decirle al mundo que tomas muy en serio el elegir lo que usas y lo que no sabes es que—tomé uno de los dos cinturones—ese suéter no es azul, no es turquesa, no es lápiz lázuli, es más bien celeste—le dije poniendo el cinturón en el pantalón—y no te has dado cuenta que en 2002 Oscar de la Renta tuvo una colección de trajes celestes, después Zip Sanogagh mostró chaquetas militares celestes. Necesitamos un saco—vi que Hanji se dirigía a la sección de sacos y escogió uno color vino que aprobé con la mirada—Y así el celeste pronto estaba en ocho diferentes colecciones. Se filtró por las tiendas departamentales y después cayó en una trágica esquina casual, donde sin duda lo pescaste de un botadero—vi como el chico volteó a ver a Jean con preocupación, y Jean al verlo movió la cabeza en desaprobación- Ese azul representa millones de dólares e inumerables empleos—continué llevando en las manos una bufanda color crema y unos zapatos café claro—y es muy curioso que pienses que hiciste una elección que te exenta del mundo de la moda cuando de hecho—levanté la cabeza con superioridad acercándome al chico—estás usando un suéter que fue seleccionado para ti por estas personas. De una pila de cosas—vi su suéter con disgusto y me volteé.

*Termina la narración de Erwin*

* * *

-Le dije que yo no veía la diferencia entre dos cinturones idénticos—le conté a mi novio Levi desde nuestro cuarto mientras veía como preparaba un sándwich desde la cocina—debiste ver cómo me miró—continué poniéndome una playera blanca encima de la negra que ya tenía puesta—creí que la carne se le caería en pedazos—hice un movimiento con las manos señalando mi cara

-haha, Eren—me contestó mi novio

-No es gracioso, ash, él no es feliz a menos que todos estén asustados, nauseabundos o suicidas—seguí poniéndome mis calcetas negras levantando mi pantalón gris para tener más visibilidad—agh, los ruidosos. Ellos lo veneran.

-¿Los que?—preguntó mi novio con confusión

-Les dicen ruidosos porque hacen ruido con sus zapatos elegantes en el mármol. Tic, tic, tic, tic—dije con un tono rápido-ah, actúan como si estuvieran curando el cáncer o algo—dije entre risas tomándo el vino que Levi me estaba dando-la mayoría de las veces y la cantidad de energía que estas personas gastan en detalles insignificantes y ¿todo para qué? Para que mañana puedan gastar otros trecientos mil en fotografías que estuvieron bien desde el principio—dije mientras me ponía mi sudadera gris y veía como Levi ponía el sándwich en un plato para dármelo—y para venderle a las personas cosas que NO necesitan ¡Agh!—tomé el plato con el sándwich que Levi me tendía—Ya no comeré nunca más

-¿Qué?—preguntó mi novio con total confusión

-Por eso esos chicos están tan delgados—dejé el plato en la mesa

-No, no, no. Dame eso, eso tiene ocho dólares de queso Hasberg.

-¿Sabes qué?—tomé el vino y vi como Levi mordía el sándwich—solo tengo que aguantar un año. Después haré lo que vine a hacer a New York—me puse enfrente a mi novio—Pero no voy a dejar que Erwin me moleste, no lo haré—tomé un poco de vino después de decir eso

-Así se hace tigre—dijo Levi apoyándome y yo solo le di una sonrisa de esas que le gustan.

* * *

Lunes:

Vi que Erwin llegó a la oficina con sus sacos elegantes y su nuevo portafolio (que de hecho cambia diario) y lo saludé

-Buen día Erwin—como siempre solo tiró sus cosas a mi escritorio.

-Comunícame con Hannes.

Martes:

-No veo mi desayuno. ¿Dónde están mis huevos? Quiero mis huevos—de nuevo aventó sus cosas a mi escritorio y salí corriendo por sus preciados huevos

Miércoles:

-Recoge las fotografías de lencería—de nuevo aventó sus cosas a mi escritorio.

Fui a recoger la fotografías donde había muchos hombres en boxers de diferente color y yo no pude evitar ponerme rojo e incómodo ¡Dios!

Jueves:

-Que revisen los frenos—aventó sus cosas a mi escritorio—de mi auto

Levanté su saco y le sonreí. Fui a que revisaran sus frenos, cuando sin querer, yo mismo los probé al frenar antes de chocar con un camión

Viernes:

-¿Dónde está el papel que tenía en la mano ayer en la mañana?—aventó sus cosas a mi escritorio y me puse a buscar el maldito papel. ¿¡Qué demonios, cuál es!?

Sábado:

-Mis hijos necesitan tablas para surfear o tablas boogie para la primavera—de nuevo sus cosas en mi escritorio.

Fui por las tablas de surf y de camino de regreso a la oficina recibí una llamada de Jean

-¿Hola?

-Los hijos de Erwin también quieren sandalias

Hice una cara de desesperación y regresé, pero al momento de voltearme golpee unas señoras con las tablas de surf

-¡Lo siento!

Domingo:

-Recoge mis zapatos "Blannik" y después ve por Patricia—de nuevos sus cosas en mi escritorio, pero ya me acostumbré, ya no es tan molesto.

-¿Quién es Patricia?—le pregunté a Jean.

Resultó ser un perro increíblemente grande y mal portado en la calle que me galoneaba y hacía que estuviera a punto de tirar los miles de zapatos de Erwin

Lunes:

-Compra la mesa que me gustó en la tienda de la calle Maddison.

Martes:

-Haz reservaciones para cenar esta noche con mi esposo Mike.

Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes, Sábado y por fin… ¡Domingo en la noche!

-Comunícame con Dita Ness—me dijo Erwin desde su oficina.

Obedecí la orden y le marqué a "Dieta"—Erwin Smith lo llama-¡Tengo a Dita!—me cercioré de que Erwin recibiera la llamada y colgué.

-Uf…-suspiré—Gracias a Dios es Domingo ¿No crees?—le pregunté a Jean que arreglaba papeles de su escritorio. Al no recibir respuesta continué—Y Erwin estará en Miami, así que no llamará este fin de semana. Mi padre llegará hoy de Ohio, sí. Iremos a cenar y luego veremos "Chicago". ¿Harás algo divertido estos días?—le pregunté a Jean.

-Sí—contestó cortante y se fue.

* * *

-Sí, Levi dijo que era genial—le dije a mi padre en el restaurante—Quería trabajar aquí pero dijo que querían a alguien con más experiencia—le seguí contando mientras veía el menú del lugar

-Toma—mi padre me extendió un sobre pequeño color amarillo paja.

-Ah, ¿qué es esto?—pregunté mientras tomaba el sobre.

-Para que no te atrases con la renta—dijo apenado.

-Oye, ¿cómo es que?—vi como mi papá alzó las manos a la altura del pecho como diciendo: "yo no fui el de la idea"—agh, voy a matar a mamá—sonreí—papá, gracias—Nos quedamos en un silencio nada incómodo hasta que yo dije—papá, me da gusto verte—tomé una de sus manos en la mesa

-A mí también hijo—sonrió

Arreglé mi pelo para después decir— ¿empezarás a cuestionarme ahora o después de cenar?—sonreí

-Disfruta la canasta de pan primero—contestó para hacerme pensar

-No, no. Está bien, adelante—me recargué en mi propia mano.

-Eren. Carla y yo estamos un poco preocupados—se quitó los lentes—recibimos tus correos de la oficina a las dos de la mañana. Tu salario es terrible, no estás escribiendo nada.

-No es justo. Yo escribí esos correos—sonreí, e hice que mi papá sonriera también.

-Lograste que te aceptaran en la escuela de Stanford para ser periodista y ahora no trabajas de eso.

-Escucha, tienes que confiar en mí, ser el asistente de Erwin abre muchas puertas. Jean se irá con Erwin a París en unos meses y conocerá editores y escritores de las revistas más importantes—vi como mi papá asentía repetidamente—en un año yo podría hacerlo—hice una pausa-¿Está bien?

-Mhm—contestó mi papá.

-Te juro que es mi oportunidad—le sonreí de oreja a oreja—Esta es mi—mi teléfono sonó—es mi…-vi el contacto—es mi jefe.

Mi padre hizo un ademán con las manos en aprobación de que contestara.

-Lo siento, tengo que contestar—arrastré mi dedo por el teléfono para contestar-¿Hola?

-Mi vuelo acaba de ser cancelado—noté la gran molestia de mi jefe—por un absurdo asunto con el clima, tengo que regresar esta noche, mis hijos tienen un recital en la escuela mañana

-¿Qué?

-En la escuela

-Por supuesto, déjeme ver qué puedo hacer.

-Bien—y sin más cortó la llamada

Tuve que salir del restaurante para conseguirle un vuelo a Erwin y lo que más me molestó fue dejar a mi padre solo esperándome.

-¿Hola? Sé que es de última hora pero podría conseguir un boleto para mi jefe de Miami a New York para esta noche—volteé a ver a mi padre y ya estaba la comida que habíamos pedido y me hizo una seña de que entrara.

Después de cenar tomamos un taxi para ir al teatro a ver "Chicago"

-Sí, de Miami a New York—cerré la puerta del taxi pensando que mi padre iba a salir del otro lado y por accidente le pegué en la frente con la puerta.

-¡Auch, Eren!

-Oh, lo siento papá, pensé que saldrías del otro lado

-¡Pues no! Es ahí hijo—dijo mi papá señalando el teatro mientas yo seguía consiguiendo el vuelo de Erwin

-Sí, un boleto de Miami a New York, si sé que hay un huracán... ¿Qué no hay vuelos disponibles? ¡Es para Erwin Smith por favor tenga consideración!—Erwin volvió a llamar

-¿Hola? Erwin hola, escuche intento conseguir un boleto pero no hay vuelos por el clima.

-Por favor, si es solo una llovizna—escuché un trueno muy fuerte de parte de la línea de mi jefe—alguien debe volar, llama a Gunther pídele su jet, habla con los que conocemos, es tu responsabilidad, es tu trabajo ¡Regrésame a casa!

-¡Oh por Dios va a matarme!—grité cuando Erwin cortó la llamada

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, que la guardia nacional lo recoja?—dijo mi padre con fastidio

-¡Claro que no!—hice una pausa para pensar-¿Podría hacerlo?

-Vamos—me dijo mi padre para entrar a él teatro.

* * *

-El recital de mis hijos estuvo maravilloso, interpretaron a Rachmanioff y a todos les encantó. A todos menos a mí porque por desgracia porque no estuve… Ahí.

-Erwin, lo lamento tanto.

-¿Sabes porque te contraté?—se volteó a su escritorio—Siempre contrato al mismo chico a la moda, esbelto claro—me vio con desprecio—el que adora la revista. Pero a menudo se convierte en—se encogió de hombros haciendo que su traje negro y su pluma Mont Blanc se elevaran un poco—no sé, en un fraude y—señaló a Jean con la mirada—en torpe. Y tú, con ese curriculum impresionante—se recargó en la ventana—y el discurso de tu tan valiosa ética profesional—puso una mano en su cadera—yo pensé que serías diferente, me dije a mi mismo: "Adelante, dale la oportunidad, contrata al chico listo y… gordo"—lo miré con impresión por cómo me había llamado—Esperaba… Dios, lo anhelaba pero terminaste defraudándome más que los otros chicos tontos

-Um…-dije con los ojos llorosos—en serio hice todo lo que pude-

-Es todo—me interrumpió

Salí de la oficina de Erwin casi llorando y decidí ir a buscar a alguien especial, salí casi corriendo y Jean me gritó

-Disculpa, ¿a dónde crees que vas niño?—pero solo lo ignoré

Llegué a mi destino, me limpié las lágrimas y abrí la puerta de cristal

-Me odia, Hanji.

-¿Y ese es mi problema porque…? Oh aguarda, no es mi problema

-No sé qué más puedo hacer porque si hago algo bien no lo reconoce, ni siquiera me lo agradece, pero si hago algo mal él se… Se irrita

-Renuncia.

-¿Qué?

-Renuncia—Hanji me volteó a ver

-¿Qué?

-Puedo conseguir a un chico en cinco minutos, uno que quiera trabajar—me dijo con un poco de molestia

-¡Ah no quiero renunciar eso es injusto!—le grité—pero solo digo que—suspiré para calmarme—me gustaría un poco de crédito por estarme matando en el intento

-Eren—me dijo con cansancio—En serio no lo estás intentando—lo miré con impresión—Estás quejándote ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Oh pobre Eren, ¿Erwin te atormenta? Pobre de ti—me señaló—despierta seis—me llamó por mi talla con el ceño fruncido—Él solo hace su trabajo, por eso trabajas en un lugar donde se han anunciado los más grandes artistas del siglo: Lagerfield, De la Renta. Y lo que hicieron, lo que crearon fue superior al arte. Porque vives tu vida de ello—volvió a señalarme y lo miré con esperanza—Bueno tu no, eso es obvio. Pero algunas otras personas. ¿Crees que esto solo es una revista—dijo tomando una revista que estaba a su alcance y la empezó a hojear bruscamente—No, no es solo eso. Es un faro brillante de esperanza para… bueno no sé—se quitó los lentes—digamos una joven criada en Rode Island con seis hermanos que decía que iba a clases de ballet cuando en realidad era de costura y leía "Rose" a escondidas en la noche con una lámpara—la miré con lástima y preocupación—no tienes idea de cuantas cosas se han creado en estos muros, y lo peor es que no te interesa porque este lugar donde muchas personas matan por venir a trabajar tu solo vienes a trabajar—se recargó en una mesa cerca de mí—y te preguntas porque Erwin no te besa la frente y te da una estrellita dorada por tu tarea al final del día—tocó mi frente con un lápiz que tenía en la mano y sonrió—Despierta querido.

-Uff…-suspiré—bien, entonces lo hago mal—la miré volteando la cabeza

-Mhm

-No quiero hacerlo, no quiero solo saber qué puedo hacer para—pensé en una solución rápida y efectiva—Hanji, Hanji, Hanji—le dije despacio y con compasión.

Me miró unos segundos con el ceño fruncido hasta que se dio cuenta de mi idea.

-No—me dijo

 **Holaa!**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, me inspiran mucho y también me motivan.**

 **Quiero dar gracias a Harye Lee, una de mis autoras favoritas que me dejó un bello review con un consejo que sentí que me ayudó bastante!**

 **También quiero dar gracias a mi hermana que me ayuda a adaptar los personajes y es increíble la ayuda que me da- ¡Gracias Paola!**

 **Y a cada uno de ustedes también les doy las gracias ^.^**

 **También les pido que si pueden pasarse al fanfic de mi amiga "ariarlert". Está muy interesante y se los recomiendo se llama "FONS VITAE".**

 **Domo Arigatoo~~**

 **Dejen un revieew! ;v**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3* (creo que si les sigo mandando besos y abrazos así las terminaré matando xD)**

 **ESLAEJ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Este fanfic está hecho con fines de diversión y entretenimiento y por supuesto sin fines de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Ereri/Riren. Erwin autoritario.**

 **Sin más cháchara, disfruten *3***

* * *

Hanji abrió una puerta blanca de par en par, dejando que ambos pasáramos.

-No sé qué esperas que haga. No hay nada en este armario de talla 6. Te lo garantizo.

Ese "armario" era gigante. Gente pasaba por ahí y por allá, con ropa en las manos. Definitivamente era algo majestuoso. Había ropa de todos los colores y texturas.

-Bien, estas son muestras talla 2—Hanji se dio la vueta y llegamos a un cubículo de ropa elegante—Uh, está bien. Veremos cómo te queda—me tendió un poncho naranja con cuadros negros. Bastante para mi gusto.

-Un poncho—la miré con sarcasmo.

-No, tomarás lo que te dé y te gustará—le sonreí—Ah, aquí está un dolce para ti—me tendió un traje azul grisáceo con una saco del mismo color, una camisa negra y una corbata blanca. Era lindo.

-Y—caminó hacia los zapatos—zapatos de "Jimmy Choo"—me tendió unos zapatos color negro con blanco con bordes cosidos y agujetas—le sonreí tomándolos—Manolo Blahnik—ahora me dio unos color gris con cuadros grises.

-Oh vaya—admiré las repisas llenas de zapatos realmente hermosos.

Después me dio un bolso (para hombre) color azul capri. Luego me dio un saco "Narciso Rodríguez" color rosa mexicano.

-Bien, necesitas uno Channel con urgencia—se dio la media vuelta, viéndome con las manos ocupadas de sacos, zapatos y un bolso-¿Continuamos? Tenemos que ir al departamento de belleza y solo Dios sabe cuánto tardaremos—Al oir esas palabras de la boca de Hanji hice un puchero y caminé.

* * *

-No tengo la menor idea porque Erwin lo contrató—le dijo Jean a Marco en la oficina.

-Yo tampoco—Marco juntó sus manos—estuvimos en el departamento de belleza; vio el spray para pelo y preguntó "¿Qué es esto?"

Los dos rieron a carcajadas, burlándose de Eren a sus espaldas.

-Ay, eso no es una novedad—Jean continuó—desde que vi a ese chico él ha sido un completo desastre—Jean se movió el pelo, para después bajar la sonrisa al ver a Eren increíblemente bien vestido. Pareciera que se movió en cámara lenta, moviendo su pelo. Vestido con un saco color negro con dorado, un pantalón negro y unas botas hermosas.

Sonó el teléfono y Eren dejó su bolso en la silla para contestar.

-Oficina de Erwin Smith—hizo una pequeña pausa—no, no está disponible pero le daré su recado—otra pausa—Bien gracias, adiós—sonrió y bajó la bocina.

-Oye Eren—lo llamó Jean atónito—mmm, estás usando las…

-¿Las botas Channel?—preguntó Eren con una sonrisa, viendo como Jean asentía repetidamente—Sí, así es—Eren jamás borró su sonrisa y volteó a la computadora.

-Uh, luces lindo—elogió Marco, asintiendo.

-¿¡Eh?!—le preguntó Jean con sorpresa—aghh—se sentó en la silla con irritación.

-¿Qué?—Marco volteó a ver a Eren—es cierto.

-Cierra la boca, Marco—le contestó con furia.

* * *

Levi salió de su trabajo, con alguno de sus amigos. Poniéndose su chaqueta, volteando levemente a un chico vestido elegantemente, recargado en un auto con los brazos cruzados a su lado. Para seguir caminando. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su querido novio Eren.

-¿Uh?—lo miró de pies a cabeza con total confusión.

-Y… ¿Qué tal luzco?—le preguntó Eren con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ahh—Levi volteó a la calle—creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que mi novio llegue—le dijo tomándolo por la espalda, haciendo que Eren lo abrazara mientras reía.

* * *

Lunes:

-Comencé a caminar por la calle de camino a mi trabajo con un traje verde oscuro, acompañado con una playera blanca, una corbata negra y unos zapatos de agujeta color café claro. Me sentía "súper fashion". Levi me felicitó muy bien anoche, y traía la energía al 100%.

Martes:

-Ahora caminaba vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca con cuello triangular, con unos bordes negros en las puntas, unos zapatos color rojo de agujeta y por último un gorro también color rojo. Y de accesorio un reloj negro con manecillas doradas.

Miércoles:

-Un pantalón blanco, camisa blanca acompañada con un moño negro. Saco también blanco pero con bordes en el cuello y bolsas del saco color negro. Zapatos blancos con negro y bordes cosidos… Oh! Me acabo de dar cuenta que son los que me dio Hanji.

Jueves:

-Ahora llevo una increíble camina de cuadros grises. Un saco, bolso y pantalón café claro, una corbata roja y zapatos cafés obscuros. Creo que me encanta ese conjunto.

Viernes:

-Ahora visto una camisa blanca realmente hermosa, una corbata dorada con un toque café con un broche plateado, pantalón y saco negros y unos zapatos planos sin agujeta color café entre claro y obscuro.

En la mañana al llegar ayudé a un chico que no podía abrir la puerta y después caminé a la oficina de Erwin; le puse su Heineken en un vaso, sus revistas lo mejor acomodadas y noté que iba llegando.

-Si Nile, los trajes están hermosos—vi como dejaba con delicadeza su bolso y saco en mi escritorio—usaremos el tono azul para la portada y…-dejó de hablar un momento para admirar mi traje mientras yo lo veía con una mirada de compasión. Se relamió los labios y siguió caminando hacia su escritorio. ¡Qué bien se siente!

* * *

-Así que pasamos todo el semestre con papas tan solo—oía desde lejos como mi novio les contaba a mis amigos sobre sus problemas en el restaurante de siempre—hacerlas fritas, saber su textura—lo interrumpí al llegar dejando algunas bolsas en la mesa donde estaba mi lugar apartado.

-Agh, lamento llegar tarde—me acerqué a mi novio y lo besé en los labios. Después me acerqué con Sasha que devoraba una papa frita y le di un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a Armin—tuve un problema de accesorios y tuve que buscar una cinta color pitón.

-El pitón está de moda—dijo Armin con un tono pícaro y Sasha hizo cara de asco.

-Traje unos bonitos regalos para ustedes—continué- ¿están listos?—vi como Levi se limpiaba las manos—Mmm—saqué un teléfono extremadamente raro con una pose presumida en broma.

-Haha ¿qué es?—Sasha rió.

-Es un teléfono Brank Luluxem—se lo di a Levi—Rod Reiss se lo envió a Erwin para su cumpleaños—dejé mi saco en la silla—revisé el precio en línea—todos voltearon a verme—1,100 dólares—Levi se atragantó con el agua y Sasha dijo "¿¡Qué!?"

-Woow!—gritó Levi.

-Sí. Traje más cosas: Cepillos, perfumes—lo saqué todo de la bolsa—algo de Clennique—levanté la bolsa.

-¡Uhh!—Sasha estiró las manos.

-Oye lindo, amo tu trabajo—me dijo Armin poniéndose un perfume mientras Levi lo veía feo por cómo me llamó.

-Oh y algo más—saqué una bolsa para mujer color azul con dorado.

-¡OHH!—Sasha gritó. Asustándonos a todos los presentes.

-¿La quieres?—le pregunté asustado.

-¡Dámela, dámela, dámela!—me estiraba las manos repetidamente.

-Um, creo que le gustó—dije viendo a mi novio quien tenía las manos levantadas.

-¡Dios! Es lo nuevo de Connie Springer—decía mientras la admiraba—Todas quieren uno de estos ¿de dónde la conseguiste?

-Hanji no lo quiso así que—moví mi cerveza restándole importancia.

-No, no, no. Este bolso cuesta 1,900 dólares. No te lo puedo aceptar. ¡Ahh!—decía mientras metía sus cosas de su antigua bolsa a la bolsa que yo recién le di

-Haha, si puedes—le dije.

-¿Para qué las mujeres necesitan tantas bolsas?—le dijo Levi a Sasha mientras tomaba de su cerveza.

-Cállate.

-Tienes una. Guardas todas tus cosas y es todo o que necesitas.

-La moda no es solo una necesidad—Armin le comenzó a explicar—un accesorio es una pieza econográfica, usada para expresar la identidad individual

-Agh—le respondió Levi con irritación.

-Y es bonito—le siguió Sasha abrazando la bolsa mientras le sonreía a Levi.

-También eso—Armin señaló a Sasha con aprobación.

-Resulta ser que "Rose" no son solo bolsos bonitos—les dije notado una expresión de incomodidad de parte de Armin—Mira, aquí hay un ensayo de Moblit Berner, un artículo de Franz Kefka y también una entrevista de Mylius Zeramuski.

-Oh, veo que alguien se cambió de religión—me dijo Levi depositando un ligero beso en mis labios.

-¿Qué estás?—mi teléfono sonó interrumpiéndome. Justo cuando lo iba a tomar Levi me lo quitó.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo? Sí, es el hombre dragón.

-Oh, déjame hablar con él—Sasha le quitó el teléfono a Levi.

-No, Sasha, necesito contestar—al ver que no me lo daba y casi contestaba me estresé.

-Le diré que compre sus propios huevos.

-¡No, no, no Sasha no!—estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando vi que le lanzó mi celular a Armin.

Logré quitarle el teléfono a Armin, lastimando un poco su mano.

-Uff…-dijo Armin haciéndose chiquito en su lugar. Después comenzaron a reírse en voz baja. Sosteniendo la carcajada.

-Hola Erwin, lo lamento—vi que Levi les hizo una seña que de que se callaran—aja, voy para allá—corté la llamada con mi jefe.

-No tenían que—comencé a recoger mis cosas—comportarse como idiotas—y me fui con la sangre hirviendo, viendo cómo se quedaron atónitos.

* * *

Llegué al lugar donde Erwin me había indicado y toqué el timbre. Al no ver respuesta después de unos segundos decidí pasar; estaba abierto.

El ambiente estaba cubierto de una música muy agradable y gente platicando en lugares distintos, comencé a caminar y me arregle el pelo con una sonrisa.

Me acerqué a una chica que traía un vestido blanco y negro para preguntar el paradero de quién me dijo Erwin.

-Umm, busco a Connie Springer.

-Mmmm-la chica se volteó para buscarlo con la mirada-¿es él?—señalo a un hombre con su copa.

-Oh sí. Gracias—le sonreí y me encaminé a donde estaba Connie Springer.

-Disculpa—interrumpí su conversación—soy Eren, vengo de parte de Erwin Smith—moví un poco mi reloj dorado.

-Oh, sí. Debes ser el nuevo Jean.

-Oh, si haha—le estiré la mano para estrecharla.

-Um, déjame ver tu reloj—le modelé un poco en broma.

-Muy muy lindo—de piel natural, hecho a mano y con detalles dorados muy… lindo realmente. ¿Quién hizo eso?—tomó un poco de su vaso.

-Hahaha, mmm usted—le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Mmm, cierto. Ven—me hizo una seña con la cabeza y me vio de arriba hacia abajo muriéndose los labios. Yo solo lo seguí apenado.

-Uh, muy bien. Es el boceto del traje de Erwin para la cena. Es un secreto supremo—me entregó un portafolio negro.

-Haha, lo cuidaré con mi vida.

-Por favor hazlo—me sonrió—Ven, si trabajas con Erwin seguro debes beber algo fuerte—de nuevo me vio de arriba hacia abajo, pero ahora se relamió los labios.

-Umm. —moví mi cabeza con comprensión y lo seguí.

Nos acercamos a la barra de bebidas y me pidió un ponche, que al instante me dieron.

-Es mortal—me lo tendió—diviértete—me guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Me quedé en silencio un momento con el ponche en la mano y una voz femenina me llamó.

-Tiene razón—volteé al escucharla

-¿Mmm?

-El ponche—hizo una seña con su mano izquierda—yo bebí un poco en la última fiesta y desperté desnuda con solo un poncho y un sombrero de vaquera.

-Uh—solté el ponche en la barra.

-Muy listo.

-Haha, hola—me moví el pelo.

-Mikasa Ackerman—me tendió una mano.

Me quedé pensando un momento mientras le extendía la mano.

-¿Mikasa Ackerman? Es una broma.

-Hahaha.

-Escribes para todas las revistas que me gustan. Enseñé tu ensayo de colección en la universidad.

-¿Mencionaste mi atractivo y gran encanto?

-No, pero…

-¿A qué te dedicas?—me interrumpió

-Oh, bueno digamos que quiero trabajar para "The New York Times" o "Vanity Fair" y también escribo—tomé un poco de mi ponche.

-¿En serio?—asentí.

-Envíamelo, me gustaría leer que es lo que haces.

-Oh, ¿en serio?

Asintió.

-Sería fabuloso—le sonreí y me sonrió—pero ahora soy asistente de Erwin Smith.

-¿Es en serio? Eso está muy mal—me vio con pena—no sobrevivirás a Erwin.

-¿Disculpa?—me molesté un poco.

-Pareces un chico lindo, listo. No puedes hacer ese trabajo—lo miré con molestia y negué.

-Tengo que irme.

-Haha, bien. Fue un gran placer conocerte chico Erwin.

Lo miré un momento y me fui, dejándolo solo.

* * *

 **Holaa!**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Espero que bien :v bueno, yo sé que me tardé en actualizar… Gomenasai~~**

 **Pero ya me haré más frecuente. Es que acabo de iniciar el 2do curso de secundaria y ando ocupada :"v**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado mucho mucho *3***

 **Las quiero mucho y agradezco su tiempo para leer mis fics :""v *se pone conmoverdora***

 **Dejen un revieew :v**

 **Besos y abrazos asfixiantes *3***

 **ESLAEJ.**


End file.
